Everything In Time
by VietAngel
Summary: When Alec returns home from a trip, all he and Asha want to do is spend a little alone time together...but life keeps getting in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The usual...I don't own these characters...yada, yada, yada.

Author's Note: This follows my other stories "And Then You Kissed Me" and "The Simple Things That Matter". You don't need those to understand this one, but if you want to know the full story and all the background, those two tell it all.

* * *

He approached the door and smiled. It was very early in the morning, practically the crack of dawn, and he was looking forward to sliding into his nice warm bed and curling up around his wife's nice warm body. Those hopes were dashed as soon as he opened the door. His two oldest daughters were in their room arguing over who knows what, and in the nursery he could hear his five month old baby girl just beginning to fuss. "It's good to be home," he said with a sigh. Oh well, he still had one thing to look forward to. He made his way toward their bedroom as quietly as possible. He loved all of his girls with all his heart and soul, but the one he wanted to see at that moment was very special.

He entered the room and was about to be disappointed that she wasn't in bed, until he caught sight of her in the bathroom. Nine years of marriage and she still took his breath away. She was standing there leaning over the counter, close to the mirror, applying eyeliner. She was dressed in a form fitting gray wool skirt that stopped an inch or two above her knee, a black button down shirt that hugged all her curves, and black stiletto heels. He could barely keep himself from rushing over and taking her right there on the bathroom counter. But he decided to appreciate the nice view for a little while longer. She was the embodiment of perfection in his eyes.

The woman had legs for days. It was one of the things that caught his attention when they had first met many years ago. The rest of her body wasn't hard on the eyes either. She was tall and almost too thin back then, but still a vision of womanhood in every way. Things had changed over the years, and it was definitely for the better. Giving birth to their three gorgeous little girls had led to an increase in cup size, slightly widened hips, a little womanly roundness to her belly, and an additional fifteen pounds that clung to her in all the right places...especially those voluptuous thighs. "Damn," Alec uttered appreciatively as he let his eyes wander over the roundness of her ass, down her long legs, and back up again. She turned slightly, glancing at him briefly before turning her attention back to the mirror. He caught just a hint of a smirk gracing her perfect lips...a habit she had picked up from him. Unable to contain his desire anymore, he went over and stood behind her...resting his hands lightly on her hips.

She didn't even acknowledge his presence. No 'hi', no welcome back kisses...silence was his only greeting. He knew this game. She hated when he left her for long periods of time and she wanted to make him suffer for it, but he had his own tricks up his sleeve. He slid his hand under her shirt, exposing her lower back before pressing his lips to her tattoo. She still ignored him...that is, before he pulled out all the stops and began tracing it with his tongue. "Stop it Alec, you're going to make me poke myself in the eye," Asha complained. He flashed her his patented cocky smirk, knowing she couldn't keep silent after that move. She finished applying her eyeliner and spun around to face him. She was pouting and there was sadness in her eyes...she obviously still had a few tricks up her sleeve too.

"Aww baby, I'm sorry," he said to her while stroking her cheek. He never could resist that look...not from their daughters, and certainly not from her. "Two weeks, Alec. Two whole weeks you left me here with nothing but a cold, empty bed and my thoughts. While you were off having fun playing Monty Cora," she whined. "I'm sorry sweetie, but we needed the money. Besides, I'm sure you were entertained. That angelic face of yours may fool everybody else, but I happen to know your mind is filthy," he replied with a mischievous glint in his eye. He moved in to kiss her but she turned away. She was still pissed. "Shhh, don't tell anyone. That's between you and me," she said. "Between you, me, and all those fun toys we hide from the kids at the top of the closet," he replied. "They missed you, you know," she said simply. "The kids?" he asked. "No, I was talking about the toys," she said, flashing him a radiant smile. She wasn't mad anymore. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she finally allowed him to claim her luscious lips. "You know, if we really need money I could always become a stripper," she said as she pulled back to catch her breath. "Then I'd have to kill every man who dared to lay an eye on you," Alec replied. He knew she was just teasing him, but he meant every word he had said.

Holding her hips firmly, he lifted her onto the counter. "I was hoping to catch you still in bed when I got here. Why are you up so early? And don't take this as me not appreciating it, but what's with the outfit?" he questioned. "I'm up because Alexis woke me up early for her feeding, and Ashley and Asia have school today. The outfit is for later. The S1W is working on something and I need to meet a guy for lunch and pump him for information," she replied. He nodded and ran his fingers through her long golden curls. She leaned back slightly and he took the opportunity to let his hands wander around under her shirt. "Hmm, front closure bra. My god woman, do you have any idea how sexy that is?" he said, smiling as he freed her breasts from their prison. Hearing her breath hitch, he knew she was in no condition to answer him.

He reluctantly removed one hand from her shirt. Fingering that sensitive spot on the inside of her ankle, he began slowly letting his fingers blaze a trail up the inside of her leg. She giggled softly as he stopped to tickle the back of her knee before his hand continued its path up her inner thigh and disappeared under her skirt. "No panties either?" he asked as she gasped and unconsciously spread her legs a little wider, encouraging his actions, "Do I need to worry about this guy?" "Oh honey, don't worry. After all these years of being with you, no other man could ever even come close to satisfying me," she said breathlessly. 'Good answer' he thought to himself as he deftly and slowly began to unbutton her shirt with the hand that wasn't currently busy.

"So what do you say we have a little fun before you take the girls to school?" Alec said. Asha could do nothing more than moan her approval. "Damn," she said, mimicking his earlier statement. She had begun to let her hands wander under his shirt and was greeted by nothing but rock hard muscle. "Maybe these little Monty Cora trips aren't so bad after all," she said. He claimed her lips once more while she snaked a hand into his pants. "Happy to see me?" she asked. Her appetite for him had always been insatiable, but it was especially so when they hadn't spent any alone time together in a while. This time he was the one who could do nothing but moan his answer. He kissed her chin and began to shower a trail of kisses down her neck, to her chest, over the soft mounds of her breast. The fingers of her other hand tangled in his hair.

They were so caught up in the moment they failed to hear the sound of little feet running toward their bedroom. "Mommy are you ready yet? I have to get to school early today!" Ashley yelled. She came to a screeching halt in the doorway of her parents' bathroom...shock written all over her face. Alec and Asha were all set to panic. For a second there they thought they were going to have to explain what they were doing. That so wasn't the conversation they wanted to have with their eight year old. But relief crossed their faces when she excitedly screamed, "Daddy, you're home!"

Quickly removing his hands from his wife, he scooped his daughter into his arms and showered her with kisses. Buttoning her shirt at lightning fast speed, Asha took the opportunity to improve her state of dress. Ashley was a very bright child and she didn't want to give her the chance to quiz them on what they had been up to when she walked in. As usual, Asia wasn't too far behind Ashley, and Alec soon had two out of three of his children in his arms. They loved their mother dearly, but it was obvious that they were daddy's little girls. At that same moment Alexis began crying bloody murder over the baby monitor. "I'll get her," Asha said as she ran off to the nursery. She returned shortly with Alexis firmly attached to her chest. Alec smiled; the sight of his baby daughter nursing was one of the things he had missed the most while he was away.

Managing to get away from the two little monkeys climbing all over him, he went over to where Asha was sitting on the bed and kneeled beside her. "Hello gorgeous, daddy missed you," he whispered to Alexis. She grabbed hold of his finger with her tiny hand, and he kissed her velvety soft cheek. "Mommy! Can daddy take us to school? Please?" Asia said, running in and pouncing on Alec. "Yeah mommy! Please?" Ashley said, following her sister. Asha turned to Alec to let him know it was up to him. He was pretty tired from his trip, but he had left her alone with the kids for two weeks...he was sure she needed a break, and he definitely owed her. "Of course I will you little munchkins. Go get your things so we can go," he said, tickling them both. "Yay!" they both yelled as they ran off to their room.

"Thank you. I know you're probably tired," Asha said as Alec sat down beside her and began rubbing her back. "Not as tired as you. I left you alone with them for two weeks. Besides, I still owe you for giving birth to them," he replied. She smiled...he loved seeing that smile. "Maybe later we can finish what we started. Are you working at Jam Pony today?" she asked. "Yeah, but call me when you're done with your S1W stuff. I'll find a way to sneak off for a while," he said. Ashley and Asia came running into the room with their school things, singing and jumping around. They each grabbed one of Alec's hands and began tugging. He and Asha shared a knowing look. The few moments of peace they had shared earlier were definitely long gone. Now it was time to get back to real life. "I love you, see you later," he said, giving Asha a peck on the forehead. "Love you more," she replied, shaking her head in amusement as she watch the hurricanes that were their daughters pull him out the door. The door slammed and with the exception of the light sucking noise coming from Alexis, there was quiet. "You know, I really wouldn't mind if you stayed this age forever," she whispered as she lifted the baby onto her shoulder to burp her before starting what was sure to be a hectic day.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Asha was bored out of her mind. She had gotten the information she needed from this guy a long time ago, and now she was forced to just sit there and listen to him yammer on and on about who knows what. She had stopped listening long ago, but occasionally smiled or laughed to feign interest. He was a fairly nice guy and all...for a criminal. At least he wasn't treating her like some cheap whore like most of the other creeps she dealt with. He had invited her to a very nice restaurant...the kind she hadn't been to since she was a kid growing up in the suburbs of San Diego.

She and Alec had way too many responsibilities to be able to do things like this, but she was happy with her life. Alec wanted to be able to give her the world...to give her back the lifestyle she was accustomed to as a child. She was constantly reassuring him that she didn't need all that, all she wanted was her family...happy and health. As long as she had that she was content. Alec...he was the reason she couldn't make the best of the situation she was in. She couldn't seem to keep her mind off of him. All she wanted to do was go home, send the kids off with Max and Logan or Original Cindy for the night, and make love to her husband all night long.

The informant was looking at her curiously now, and she couldn't help but he embarrassed as she realized why. Just thinking about Alec and what she wanted to do with him got her all hot and bothered...she was sure her face was flushed. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Oh, I'm fine...just a little warm. I think the wine is getting to me," she replied. Just then, her cell phone began to ring. Checking the caller ID, she recognized the number immediately. "Would you excuse me while I go freshen up and take this call?" she asked. "Absolutely. Take your time," the informant said as he stood to allow the lady to leave the table.

When she was out of the informant's hearing range, she pushed the button to answer the phone. "Hey sexy," he said before she could even say hello. "Hey yourself," she replied. "What are you doing, love? Thinking of your favorite husband I hope," Alec said. "You're my only husband, darling," Asha replied, "and yes, I am thinking of you. I'm in the middle of that lunch I was telling you about. You could get me into a lot of trouble you know."

"Oh I'm counting on it, but not the kind of trouble you were thinking of," he said, "Hey, I can probably sneak off for an hour or two. Are you up for finishing what we started this morning?" "Considering that's all I've been able to think about, I'd say so," she replied. Just then Alec's phone began to break up. "Alec honey, I can't hear you. Your phone is breaking up," she said, but he couldn't hear her. He was trying to tell her where to meet him later and she could hear bits of what he was trying to say. She heard "...Logan...home...at three...love you, bye". "Alec! Alec!" she yelled to no avail. The signal had already been lost. She checked her watch before heading back to the table, it was already two and she was clear on the other side of town. If she was going to get through all those sector checkpoints and over to Logan's before three she needed to haul ass.

"I hate to do this, but a family emergency came up and I really need to go," she said as she reached the table. "Is there anything I can do? Can I drop you somewhere?" the informant asked. "No thank you, I have my car. I had a lovely time, thank you," Asha said as she hastily made her exit. She had a much more important place to be. She raced to Logan's apartment as fast as she could. Logan and Max nearly jumped out of their skins as they heard the door slam. "Where's Alec?" Asha blurted, out of breath from running up so many flights of stairs. She had been in such a hurry she couldn't wait for the elevator. "Oh hi, Asha. Nice to see you too. Alec's not here...ever heard of knocking?" Max said sarcastically. "Sorry, hi Max, hi Logan. How are you? Gee, that's great. What do you mean Alec's not here? He said to meet him here at three," she replied. "I don't know what to tell you. He's not here," Max said with a shrug.

Asha frowned and quickly whipped out her cell phone. It started to ring before she could number 2 on her speed dial. "Where the hell are you?" they both yelled into their phones at the same time. "I'm at Logan's. You said to meet you at Logan's at three," she said. "No I didn't. I said I had to do something for Logan first but I'll meet you at home at three!" Alec said. "Your phone was breaking up. I couldn't hear you!" Asha growled. "Baby, I'm sorry, but by the time you could get here or I could get there...I'd have to be back at work," he sad. "I know. I have an S1W meeting to get to as well," Asha said with a sigh, "I guess we'll just have to pick this up later. Don't forget to pick the girls up from the babysitter's at five." "Okay beautiful, I love you. See you at home," Alec replied. "I love you too, even if I can't seem to get a moment alone with you. Bye," Asha replied.

She hung up and growled from deep in her throat to keep herself from crying. She hated this feeling. "What was that all about?" Max asked. "I'm a little uh...frustrated right now," Asha said, fidgeting. She couldn't keep still. She had a lot of energy to burn and there was only one way to do it. "Frustrated?" Max asked, not quite catching on. "Alec has been gone for two weeks. Two whole weeks, Max. We haven't had sex in fourteen days...do you have any idea how I feel right now? All we want is a couple of hours alone and the universe just doesn't seem to want me to be happy," Asha said.

"As a person who goes into heat, I definitely feel your pain. Hey, if it helps I'll let you borrow Logan," Max said jokingly. "Oh please, Logan just can't do it for me," Asha snorted. "Hey! I'm sitting right here! And if I recall correctly I used to do it for you just fine," Logan said, looking up from his computer screen for the first time since she arrived. "You know I didn't mean it like that. It's just that I love my husband very much...oh hell, forget it," Asha said. "Relax Asha, I was just messing with you. I know what you meant," Logan said, "Why don't you just have a seat and hang out for a while? You look like your head is about to explode." "Among other things," Asha mumbled under her breath. Max's enhanced hearing caught what she said and she gave Asha a knowing smirk.

"I wish I could, but I don't have time. There's work to be done, and hopefully I'll eventually make it home," Asha said. "Okay, well, if you and Alec decide to come up for air this weekend maybe the four of us could get together and do something other than work for a change," Logan suggested. "We'll see how it goes. Well, catch you guys later," she replied. "Lather Asha," Max said. With that, Asha headed out. Leaning against the back wall of the elevator, she couldn't help but think about how dreadful the rest of the day was going to be. The S1W would be spending the rest of the day organizing and strategizing, and the events of the day so far weren't doing anything to help her focus. Feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on, she rubbed her temples. Finally reaching the ground floor, she slowly walked to her car and hoped that they would finish up faster than she expected.

Alec had been home for hours. He had picked the girls up on time, made Ashley and Asia grilled cheese sandwiches for dinner, and gave Alexis her bottle. He had even managed to get all three of them to bed without too much of a fuss. Now he had nothing to do but anxiously await the arrival of his favorite girl. It was getting late, and he was starting to get tired, but there was no way he was letting another opportunity to be with her slip through his fingers. After flipping through channels aimlessly for an hour, the click of the bolt lock finally signaled her arrival. He watched her curiously as she dropped her purse and keys to the floor. She took a few steps and kicked off a shoe, another few steps and the other shoe was gone too. 'Oh, I get it. She's in the mood to play' he thought to himself. She was well on the way to having her shirt unbuttoned as she disappeared through their bedroom door.

Alec was more than willing to play her game. He eagerly got up from the sofa and made his way to the bedroom, but when he got there it wasn't what he expected. Instead of finding his gorgeous wife naked and ready for him, he found her sprawled across the bed on her stomach...sound asleep and still half dressed. She still had one arm in her shirt and her skirt was unzipped, but still on. Alec could do nothing but shake his head and smile as he finished undressing her. He had been hoping to get her naked, but this definitely wasn't the way he had been hoping for. Resigning himself to the fact that all hopes of their earlier plans were now dashed, he got undressed, pulled back the covers, and placed Asha in bed as carefully as he could so as not to wake her.

She stirred a bit as she unconsciously made herself comfortable but never opened her eyes. Brushing a strand of hair from her forehead, he planted a soft kiss there...then another at the corner of her mouth. He inhaled the intoxicating scent that was uniquely Asha Barlow and marveled at the fact that she could still smell that amazing after such a hectic day. He also found that he couldn't keep his eyes off of her...watching her sleep was something he never tired of. She shivered slightly and moved closer to him...seeking the warmth of his body. Alec realized something as he lay there letting his fingers dance up and down the thigh she had thrown across his waist. As much as he would have loved to be making love to her at that moment, there was something much more satisfying about just having her in his arms...with her head on his shoulder and her warm breath ticking his neck. Her neck would be sore in the morning and so would his arm, but a little pain was a small price to pay for a few hours of bliss.

Fin


End file.
